Webb
Webb is the kwami of Innovation who is connected to the Spider Miraculous. With Webb's power, when he inhabits the Spider Miraculous, he can transform the wearer into a spider-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Webb is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. He resembles a spider and is completely black. The top of his head is pointed in two tips and he has four additional spider-like appendages emerging from his back. On his forehead is a red hourglass emblem and he has eight, solid black eyes and a pair of fangs. Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Webb has the power to levitate himself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' He can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Spider Miraculous, Webb can transform the wearer into the a spider-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Webb is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses his special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Webb is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of his power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Webb can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Webb possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Webb is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing his existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite his small size, Webb is capable of holding objects nearly twice his size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Webb consumes a special magical potion, he receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide his owner with additional powers. Webb is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should he fall into the hands of someone who would use his power for evil. **'Aqua Webb:' When fed the green potion, Webb becomes "Aqua Webb", granting his owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Webb gains an Ice Form, granting his owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Webb is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside his body, which he usually gifts to his owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Webb's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Webb has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once his partner uses their special power, Webb begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Spider Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Webb must eat to replenish his energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Webb is inhabiting his Miraculous, he is unable to communicate or interact with his owner in any way until the transformation ends. He does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Webb is named after a spider web, as well as the world wide web. *Webb's attribute was originally Creativity. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z